rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Locus of Control
Locus of Control is the seventh episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on May 17, 2015 for sponsors and May 18th, 2015 for the general public, and is the 272nd episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Tucker *Caboose *Epsilon *Carolina *Freckles *Washington (Mentioned only) Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey Charon Industries *Locus *Felix *Sharkface *Aiden Price *Several pirates Other *Santa (Voice only) *UNSC soldiers (Locus' illusion) Plot The space pirates arrive at the alien installation displayed on the map. Locus and Felix meet one of their scientists, who explains that the device they found there is some sort of gateway. Nearby texts reveal that the gateway will only allow someone who is judged to be a "true warrior" through. When the scientist is unable to explain the consequences for failing, Felix pushes one of his soldiers into the gateway to test it out. Meanwhile, Sharkface is approached by the Counselor while armoring up for his mission to kill the Freelancers. The Counselor attempts to evaluate his psychology and go over the mission briefing, but Sharkface is dismissive of him. He asks the Counselor how he ended up on the Tartarus, and the latter reluctantly reveals that he was betrayed by people he trusted, and upon further prodding, admits that he would kill them if it would allow him to repair his life. Back at the alien installation, the soldier returns from the gateway and claims to have had visions of "everyone he ever wronged". The scientist checks him over and states that he is physically healthy, despite his scares. Felix is annoyed at the potential visions he would experience, stating that meeting everyone he ever wronged would take weeks. However, Locus decides to personally attempt the test since the group is short on time, and Felix agrees and goes with him. In the gateway, Locus' equipment malfunctions, and he attempts to contact Felix, but he is ambushed by a group of UNSC soldiers who believe he is a monster and cannot understand his attempts to communicate. The group's leader attempts to interrogate Locus, to no avail. Suddenly, much to Locus' surprise, Felix and another Locus appear with the leader. While the illusory Locus believes the "monster" is scared and could be convinced to surrender, the illusory Felix states that they are short on time and cannot afford to take prisoners. The leader agrees with Felix and sends him and the illusory Locus to dispose of the real Locus in a secure location. When the illusory Locus further protests, the leader angrily tells him that on the battlefield, he is nothing more than a suit of armor and a gun. This angers the real Locus, who points his gun at the leader and causes the UNSC troops to shoot him. Locus returns to reality, where Felix is waiting for him; he reveals that he also experienced things straight out of his nightmares. Felix and Locus decide that they cannot use the gateway, order their troops to prepare for Plan B, and leave the area. After some time has passed, Carolina, Dr. Grey and the Blues arrive. Transcript At the Jungle Temple, Locus and Felix meet up with one of the scientists and a Space Pirate serving as escort. Locus: What has your team found? Scientist: This is... huh well, where do I even begin? Felix: Well, you could start with what it is. Scientist: A central hub. Some sort of...device connected to the rest of the temples on the planet, that's our best guess at least, but this energy source in the center is...something else. Felix: Can it be weaponized? Scientist: No, no no no no. The energy here is reminiscent of the teleportation devices we studied to make the cubes. We think it's a gateway. Locus: To where? Scientist: Well, that is the question of the day, now isn't it? Felix: So... anyone care to take the first step? Scientist: I would... not advise that. We've been doing our best to decipher the text inscribed on the temple walls. It's all very biblical in tone. Lots of symbolism, but it does seem this gateway has some... well, rules. Locus: Rules? Scientist: The text is very specific. "Only a true warrior may enter; a being of great strength and mental clarity." Locus: And what would happen to a man, who failed these requirements? Scientist: We don't know. Felix kicks the escorting Space Pirate into the beam. He is gone with a flash. Felix: Guess we'll find out. Cut to the interior of a tower. Sharkface is gearing up and talking with the Counselor. A number of spraypaint cans are on the desk. Sharkface's armor has spraypainted red trim on it. Counselor: Are you finished? Sharkface: Almost. (stretches out arm) But you can't rush art, Counselor. (picks up a can, shakes it and starts spraying paint on the helmet) Counselor: You find working with tools to be therapeutic? Sharkface: Therapeutic? Counselor: Relaxing. Does it help to cope- Sharkface: I know what "therapeutic" means. And no, not really. (keeps spray painting) Counselor: Let's change the subject. I trust you've reviewed the reports on Agents Washington and Carolina? Sharkface: Yup. Counselor: Excellent. Did you have any questions? Sharkface: No. Counselor: (sighs) Good. Then why don't we go over the mission briefing again? Sharkface: The mercs want the Freelancers dead, so they got me to do it. Briefing over. Counselor: There is no need for hostility. Sharkface: (turns around to face the Counselor) I beg to differ. See, those super-soldier freaks dropped a building on me. They left me for dead, and then they killed my friends. They took away the only family I ever had while I was in physical fucking therapy. There's plenty of need for hostility here, Counselor. Counselor: Then perhaps you should do your best to channel that energy. Sharkface: (turns around, walking back to the desk, snorting on the way. He picks up his helmet but puts it back down quickly) You know, I do have a question. (turns around again and points to the Counselor) How did you end up on a ship full of killers? You don't look like a criminal to me. Counselor: (hesitantly) Let's not get off topic. Sharkface: I wanna know. Counselor: I believed in the wrong people. By the time I realized it, the damage was already done. Sharkface: And what would you do, if those people were here now? Would you kill'em? Counselor: If it meant getting my life back, I would. Sharkface: Hmpf. Well then... (puts on his helmet) I guess you belong here after all. The Counselor looks somewhat upset. Sharkface meanwhile pulls up his Assault Rifle in front of him on the desk. Cut back to the Jungle Temple. With a flash, the Space Pirate kicked into the beam returns. Space Pirate: Oh God! I'm back! I'm back!! Felix: (to the scientist) Guess I owe you fifty bucks. Locus: (walks up to the Pirate) What happened? Space Pirate: (breathing heavily) ''I saw... terrible things... people I've killed... '''Felix:' Oh man, if we're gonna meet every person we've wronged or some bullshit, it's gonna take forever. Locus: Quiet. Felix: Seriously dude, I'm talking weeks! Scientist: (scans the Pirate) Well, aside from his scares his vitals seem perfectly normal. Locus: Then I'm going in. Felix: What, now? Locus: We're already low on time. I can get what we came for. Felix: Oh, bullshit! I know what this is about! Why do you know I'm not the true warrior. Locus: Because you're you. Felix: Yeah, and being me is awesome! (Locus is silent, not convinced) (sighs) Alright, look, why don't we both go in and let the giant alien thing decide? Locus: Fine. (walks into the beam with Felix) Felix: Good. Just don't cry to me, when you lose. Locus: I won't.'' (Felix looks at him, Locus hastily corrects himself)'' Lose. I-I won't lose. Felix: (chuckling) Too late, fucked it up. Felix walks into the beam and disappears with a flash. Locus follows and teleports. Locus: Felix, come in. Locus ends up on some form of space platform. He is alone. He tries to cloak, but the module malfunctions and he is thrown out of stealth. Locus walks down a nearby ramp. Locus: Felix, I've made it through the gateway, equipment is malfunctioning. If you can hear this- Locus is interrupted by a booming alien voice. Alien Voice: ''SHALOUKUUAA. SURAKIE SUTO YOH?'' Locus: I don't understand. Alien Voice: WHO ARE YOU? Locus is suddenly surrounded by a squad of four UNSC soldiers wearing Aviator, Warrior, Recruit and Scanner helmets respectively. All four have their guns pointed at him. Aviator Soldier: Freeze! Locus: What?! Aviator Soldier: Don't move! Warrior Soldier: Don't you fucking move! Recruit Soldier: Lower your weapon or we will shoot! Warrior Soldier: Put the weapon down! Locus lowers his shotgun. Another UNSC soldier walks into view. Captain: What do we have here, men? Aviator Soldier: Caught us a monster, captain. I think it understands what we're saying. Captain: Really? Then how about you tell us what you're doing here? Locus: I... came through the gateway. Warrior Soldier: Speak English, motherfucker! Locus: What? ...Wait... I know you. Warrior Soldier: (distraught) Why is it looking at me?! Past Felix: (mockingly) Maybe you're just its type. Locus: No... Felix... Felix shows up, wearing the tan and green armor the mercs wore back during the Great War. Past Felix: I say we blow its brains out. Past Locus: That's your answer to everything. Locus: (mutters) Impossible! Captain: Hey! You quit eyeballing my men and give me some answers. Are you alone? Locus: I- I don't understand. You're all supposed to be dead! Aviator Soldier: What's it saying? Locus: (to his past self) You're me. Past Locus: Sir, I think it's trying to surrender. Past Felix: Bullshit, I think it's stalling! Sir, this feels like a trap. Locus: Why don't you recognize me? Captain: Private, I did not ask you for your opinion- Locus: Listen to me!! Warrior Soldier: Hey, watch it! Aviator Soldier: It's getting hostile! Past Felix: Sir, this thing's wasting our time and we're in no position to start taking prisoners. Captain: (sighs) Fine. (to Felix and Locus) ''You two, move into one of these buildings and take it out. Quietly. '''Locus:' What? Past Locus: Sir, it's scared. Captain: If it's smart, it should be. Past Locus: If we could restrain it, we could- Captain: (interrupts) Son, you listen here! Locus: No. Captain: You're a soldier! In this war, you are nothing but a suit of armor and a gun! So when I give you an order you damn well follow it! Do I make myself clear?! Locus: (raises gun) NO! Past Felix: Drop 'em! Drop 'em! All soldiers open fire on Locus. A bright flash and Locus is back at the Temple. Felix: Locus! It's about goddamn- Hey! Locus holds Felix at gunpoint, Felix raises back his DMR at him. Locus: What'd you see!? Felix: Calm down, asshole, you're fine. It was an illusion. Ya know, a trick? Locus: What-did-you-see? Felix: Hmpf. Well, if you must know, I didn't see a thing. I passed the test. Turns out I'm a true warrior. Locus: (lowers shotgun, disbelieving) What? Felix: (lowers DMR) ''Kidding. It was fucked. Saw shit straight out of my nightmares. '''Locus:' Do you think this is a joke...?! Felix: No, but intel says we're out of time, so you can bitch about this later. Right now we need to move to Plan B. (turns to the two Space Pirates and the scientist behind him) Everyone, pack it up! Leave no trace we were here. I mean it, if I catch one thing left behind, someone's gettin' thrown out of the Pelican! As the Pirates walk away, Locus turns to the energy beam. Felix snaps him back to attention. Felix: (to Locus) Hey! (Locus turns to face him) ''Get it together. ''(walks away and snorts mockingly) True warrior. Locus is silent and turns to look at the beam one last time, before walking away. View of Locus fades. Suddenly Carolina, Dr. Grey and the Blues minus Wash walk forward to the beam. Tucker: Holy shit! Epsilon: I think it's safe to say we're here. Carolina: And not a moment too soon. Gallery Pirates find gateway.png Pirate explains gateway to Felix and Locus.png Locus stares at gateway.png Sharkface strecthes arm.png Counselor talks to Sharkface.png Counselor talks with Sharkface.png Sharkface spray painting helmet.png Sharkface angry at Freelancers.png Sharkface has a question for Counselor.png Sharkface pointing at Counselor.png Sharkface with helmet.png Locus enters the gateway.png Locus in the illusion.png UNSC soldier aims at Locus.png 13 07 00008.png Locus - Impossible.png Locus talks to CO.png Felix talks to CO.png Locus is yelled at by CO.png Locus and Felix hold each other at gunpoint.png Locus aims at Felix.png Felix aims at Locus.png Locus looks at gateway.png Blues Carolina and Grey arrive.png Blues look at gateway.png Trivia * This episode reveals the origin of Locus' ideology of what a true soldier is. * This episode reveals that Felix and Locus' former personalities were complete opposites of their current ones; Felix was once stern and merciless. Locus, however, was willing to show mercy and protested against orders in which he thought was wrong. * The flashback version of Locus does not use the same vocal processing effect as the present version. * The episode title is a reference to the personality study of the same name, which refers to the extent where individuals believe they can control events affecting them or external forces are conducting their actions. ** "Locus of Control" can also be seen to be a play on words, as Locus works for Hargrove, also known as "Control". * Sharkface's statement, "But you can't rush art, Counselor." is a reference to a line spoken by the Cleaner in the 1999 animated film Toy Story 2. * The Warrior Soldier's statement, "Speak English, motherfucker!" is a reference to a line spoken by Jules Winnfield in the 1994 film, Pulp Fiction. * Season writer Miles Luna had originally wrote multiple versions of Locus' trip into the gateway. ** One would have had the UNSC version of Locus present, who would have had a conversation with the current version ** Another had multiple versions of Locus' past selves trying to remove his helmet to see what was underneath. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 13